A Holiday Affair
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Rory and Logan celebrate the holidays. A collection of one-shots.
1. Masquerade

**Here's a little known fact about me: I love Holiday fics. I really do. And I always start them and never finish them in time for the actual holiday. I'm horrible with deadlines. Because of this, there are a handful of half-finished holiday fics saved on my computer and I've decided that who cares what the month is, I'm going to finish them all one by one. Instead of posting them separately, I'm going to post them as a collection of one-shots. Unless otherwise specified, each fic will be a standalone, having nothing to do with the one before or after it. They'll be from different time periods, ranging from fluff to angst and everywhere in between. The only common thread will be the Logan/Rory pairing, as if I could write anything else.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Title**: Masquerade  
**Summary**: And after all, what is a lie? 'Tis nothing but the truth in a masquerade.  
**Rating**: MA  
**Genre**: Angst, AU  
**Time period**: Future-fic. 5 years after the finale to be exact.  
**Author's Notes**: This piece is partly inspired by an episode of _Gossip Girl_, and by _General Hospital's_ Halloween episodes around the Bacchanalia Ball. For those unsure of what that means:

_**The Bacchanalia were wild and mystic festivals of the Roman and Greek God Bacchus. The term has since extended to refer to any drunken revelry, often in the form of a masquerade ball.**_

* * *

_And after all, what is a lie? 'Tis nothing but the truth in a masquerade.  
_--Lord Byron

When she was little, Halloween had meant nothing more to Rory Gilmore than having the best costume in her class and five pounds of candy. Lorelai had made it easily more favorable than any other holiday, Christmas included. No matter what their living situation, it was always a day of treats and fun; and once she was old enough to fully appreciate it, good old-fashioned scaring and harmless pranks.

As the years passed though, Halloween became less and less of what she knew when she was younger and grew into something infinitely more mature. Sure, she still adored the candy, and of course, she and Lorelai still delighted in pulling pranks on Taylor and Kirk, but as she grew older, the holiday began to take on a darker, more seductive quality. The day of pranks and candy was quickly replaced by a night of tricks and treats, the likes of which Rory had never dreamed of.

The DAR's Black and White Bacchanalia was one of Hartford Society's most looked-forward to events. Traditionally, Halloween was the kick-off of the holiday charity season, and every year they raised extremely considerable donations for various children's organizations in and around Hartford. Non-traditionally, it was the only time the Hartford Elite put aside all social grace and proper upbringing to thoroughly enjoy the debauchery and seduction of the holiday.

She had long heard the rumors of the Black and White Bacchanalia, but never fully believed the whispers until she attended her first one last year. With her own eyes, she not only saw Tweeny Halpburn pull Elisabeth Harrington's husband into a closet, but her own grandparents emerging from a hidden staircase looking anything but polished and dignified. Thank God for masks and the fact that they hadn't seen her, for otherwise, Rory was quite sure she'd never be able to look Emily and Richard in the eye again. The Bacchanalia unleashed the wicked temptations of everyone in attendance, only to be forgotten about the next day in favor of heralding all of the good that had been done "for the children".

This year's Black and White was being hosted at the estate of Robert and Cherise Bennet, new to the Hartford area but familiar in the traditions and actions of the social circles. Long-time friends of Tweeny and Emily, Cherise was more than happy to host the event; and more importantly, raise her own social status.

Though she had long loathed being a member of the DAR, Rory couldn't fault the charity aspects of the ladies, and though she had been gone for nearly seven years, being back now, she felt obligated to help and was attempting to do her part, which today included putting together the final guest list. It was a task she had lobbied for, for reasons that were completely personal. Going over the list one last time, a faint smile crossed her lips as she traced his name with her fingertips. He was attending tonight. Of course he was. Everyone was.

It had been five years, five months, and a handful of days since she had given him the ring back and watched him turn around and walk out of her life. In that time, she had put on a good show of moving on and letting go. She had left home that summer, working on the campaign trail until she grew tired of political coverage. The end of the year found her in New York City, working as a contributing editor for a small current events magazine. It still wasn't her dream job, but at least she was working from a desk and not from a tour bus. It was in New York that she had reconnected with Logan's friend Finn, of all people, and after weeks and months of his cajoling her into becoming less of a hermit he had finally convinced her to join him at a party he was hosting. There, Rory began to realize that in spite of her mother's contempt for it, and her own initial reluctance to embrace it, Rory didn't mind being swept into that life again. For the most part, she enjoyed it.

There were those other times though; the times that she hated it. Though Finn would try to protect her from it, there was the inevitable party here and there where they would both be in attendance. He would stare at her from across the room when she would first walk in, only to then turn his back to her. She never attempted to reach out to him, and he made it clear he had nothing to say to her. Those nights always ended the same; with her crying herself asleep, alone in her apartment with that stupid rocket cradled in her arms. She tried to fight it, but no matter what she did or who she did it with, Rory had never stopped loving Logan.

Somewhere around the two year mark of their break-up, Rory had reached a decision. She had tried her hardest, she really had, but the harder she tried to stop loving Logan, the more she wanted to be with him. Finn tried to talk her out of it, she realized now that he had known something she hadn't, but at the time, she had found him rather annoying. She had made up her mind, the next time she saw Logan, no matter how he glared at her, she was going to go to him. She was going to get him back. There was a social event being hosted by his sister that following week, she knew he would be there, and she spent the days prior to the event planning their reconciliation.

Logan hadn't shown up to the party, much to Rory's disappointment. It was exactly three days later that the New York Times had splashed the news across the front page of their society section. Logan Huntzberger was engaged. The picture of the happy couple destroyed Rory all over again, and even though the engagement fell apart before the ink had dried on the invitations, she was right back exactly where she had been on her graduation day. Alone. He had made it painfully clear that he had moved on away from her. She needed to do the same.

From that day on, Rory threw herself into her life without really living it. She eventually worked her way up to a career that she loved and she reconnected with old friends that she had cherished, but she was always slightly aloof, not allowing anyone to get too close to her. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. She dated here and there, she was human after all, and sometimes, she needed male companionship as much as the next person, but they were merely flings, never anything of any substance, and defintiely never any declarations of love. All of that had changed thirteen months ago however, and with only two months left before her life changed forever, she realized that however buried they were, the feelings for Logan were still there and something simply needed to be done about it.

Much had changed in the five years since Rory had last spoke with Logan Huntzberger, the biggest change perhaps being Rory herself. Some (Richard and Emily) would say for the better, while others (Lorelai, mostly) would say for the worst. She was still the same Rory she always had been - she still drank her coffee the same way she always had, she still had the annoying habit of wearing her sweater sleeves over her hands, but no longer was she the girl from Stars Hollow. _Worldly,_ Richard and Emily liked to call her. _Slutty, _Lorelai would interject after shaking her head at her daughter's latest antics. Neither was true in all actuality. She was neither worldly or slutty; she was merely an accomplished young woman trying to find her place in a world she wasn't sure she fit into but was destined to be a part of. She wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

Tonight, she wanted _him_.

* * *

She stood at the top of the staircase and surveyed the scene below her through her mask. Her costume was simple; she wore an elegant white ball gown trimmed with crystals and diamonds and dangerously low décolletage. Her hair was curled and pinned up, dark strands falling gracefully around her jewel-encrusted mask. Strands of diamonds, on loan from Emily, adorned her throat and her arms, and she glittered when she moved. She was cinched in and pushed up, virtually unrecognizable to anyone who knew her until she spoke. She had practiced that as well, keeping her voice low and husky to maintain the level of anonymity that she needed. She was decidedly un-Rory tonight, but then again, that was the appeal of a Masquerade Ball, wasn't it?

She needed a drink. Something to calm her nerves and to steady her hand. She couldn't turn back now, she needed to follow through. With a deep breath, she began her descent down the staircase; her descent into temptation.

A masked waiter tried to maneuver his way around her. He was carrying a tray filled with champagne flutes and Rory gracefully plucked up one of the crystal glasses before the waiter continued on his way. Raising it to her crimson lips, she sipped as her eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other. For her first hosted event, Cherise had done well. The ballroom, yes, the Bennet estate had it's own ballroom, had been transformed. To Rory, it was the perfect mix of a Venetian Carnival and the Phantom of the Opera. The room was done entirely in gold and burgundy, the only light coming from hundreds of candelabras hanging from the ceiling. Each server was in a black tuxedo with either a black or white mask.

She was pleased to see that all in attendance had paid careful attention to their costumes, and everywhere she looked there was a sea of feathers and lace and jewels. Gathering her skirts in one gloved hand, she made her way to the main floor, trying to determine her next move. Another waiter passed her, pausing only for her to procure another glass of champagne. She felt a warm hand against the small of her back and smiled slightly, turning into the touch.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he said, raising her hand to his lips. "I wouldn't have recognized you if you hadn't shown me the dress earlier."

"Why Finn, are you saying I'm not normally gorgeous?" she asked lightly, clucking her tongue softly at him as she brushed an imaginary piece of flint from his lapel.

"On the contrary, my dear. You're always smashing, but tonight, you are simply stunning." Finn appraised her again, his gaze traveling down to her toes and back up to her eyes. "Tell me again why I've agreed to be your cohort tonight instead of taking you down to the wine cellar?" He laced her arm through his and escorted her out onto the dance floor.

"Because you and I, Finn?" she grinned widely as he spun her out into a circle before bringing her back close to him. "We'll never be anything more than friends, I'm afraid."

"You speak the truth, no matter how devastated I am by it," Finn agreed. They circled the floor a few more times, Finn glaring at any man who tried to cut in. "So tell me Love, are you ready?"

"No," she admitted. "But it's tonight or never and I'm not okay with never." She glanced up at him, her eyes dark with worry. "Am I wrong to want this?" she asked desperately.

He chuckled and brought her close for a kiss on the forehead. "You're asking the wrong fellow, I'm afraid," he said. "I've never been one to abide well with rules or tact. Everyone here, Rory, they live this way once a year. Me?" He twirled her out again, dipping her low when she was back in his arms. "I wouldn't live any other way."

She giggled as he brought her back up and nodded decisively. "And tonight Finn, I aspire to be you," she said cheekily.

He nodded appreciatively. "If I recall, you've given me a run for my money more than once. Dare I mention New Years Eve in Monaco?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently, though her cheeks tinged pink with recollection. Finn winked at her and she smacked his shoulder. For the next several songs, they danced in compatible silence, stopping only when Rory claimed fatigue and thirst.

"You go chat up the old biddies," he said, raising her hand to his lips again. "Your special guest has arrived and I'm going to go greet him. Set him in place, if you will." Finn grinned again. "Shall I come find you when everything is ready?"

"Yes please." They parted ways at the edge of the dance floor and Rory was quickly swept up into a circle of DAR ladies. For the next hour or so, she sipped at her champagne and half-listened to their gossip as she kept an eye on Finn. She could see him talking to Logan animatedly, gesturing in her general direction. She couldn't hear them, but she didn't need to. Right now Logan was being informed that she had voiced her interest in him to Finn earlier in the evening. She watched as Finn directed Logan's attention to her, and her heart pounded as Logan glanced her over, giving her an appraising nod. _Hook, line, and sinker_, Rory thought triumphantly to herself as she took another sip of champagne.

"Now I can't be positive, but I'm certain I saw Ingrid Fallon's fiance duck into the library with _Louise Grant_," Constance Bedderton whispered conspiratorially to the other women. Rory had to bite her lip from laughing. Louise had done well for herself since their days at Chilton, snagging not only a respectable husband right after college, but ending up with millions after divorcing him amidst a scandal that involved him and not one, but two flight attendants. Both Louise and Ingrid were in Rory's inner group of friends and all Rory had to say about the situation was that if anything, Ingrid Fallon deserved whatever she got.

"Not only did I see that, dear," Nora leaned in closer. "But I know for a fact that Ingrid herself was in the gallery earlier with the Campbell boy." The elder ladies clucked their tongues disapprovingly and went on with their gossip. Out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw Louise appear at the top of the staircase, one glove missing and the feathers in her hair mussed. Despite looking completely debauched, she had a deliciously satisfied smile on her face and Rory couldn't help but smile herself.

"Rory? Rory dear, did you hear me?" Constance and the ladies were all looking at her now.

She started, turned away from Finn and Logan and focused on them. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I asked you if you had seen Nathan yet? I assumed he would be here by now." Nathan Bedderton was Constance's grandson and another part of Rory's circle, so to speak.

"No Constance, I haven't." She smiled graciously. "I know he's flying in from Los Angeles and I believe he said he would be here as quickly as possible."

"Well he better hurry before one of the other young gentlemen here sweeps you off of your feet." Constance shook her head. "I swear, all of the other girls must hate you, you're simply too beautiful for your own good."

"Isn't she though?" Finn appeared behind her again, placing an arm on her elbow. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I believe this one owes me another dance." With a smile, he gently pulled her away from the group and back towards the dance floor. "Sorry love, looked as though you were bored to tears there."

"I was," she assured him. "But you'll be thrilled to know, Louise bagged Ingrid's fiance in less than an hour of being here."

Finn nodded appreciatively. "You'll be thrilled to know, Louise bagged me in the drawing room the minute I got here," Finn smiled proudly.

"That would explain the smile on her face."

"Are you jealous love? Because we can abort this whole plan if you like and I'll show you exactly what you've been missing all these years." He cocked an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"As always, I appreciate the offer Finn, but I'm afraid my sins are reserved for someone else tonight."

"I was afraid you would say that. But, seeing as how that's the case, I hope you're ready." Before she could ask what for, Finn spun her out in a circle, smoothly passing her into the arms of another masked man, taking his partner as his own. With a wink, he danced the young lady away, leaving Rory right where she wanted to be.

She held her breath for a moment, waiting for him to fully embrace her in his arms, sweeping her into the circle of dancers. They fell into step effortlessly, as though they'd been dancing together forever. She was careful not to look him in the eye as he twirled her around, afraid that once she looked at him she would lose every bit of courage she had. The orchestra switched songs just then, and his grip on her waist tightened, drawing her closer against him. She was very much in his personal space and he in hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful." They were the first words spoken between them in five years. Not trusting her own voice, she raised the corners of her mouth in a small smile and looked away. He chuckled, bringing her even closer to him. "So you're a shy one, are you? Finn didn't mention that when he pointed you out to me tonight. Though truth be told, he wouldn't have had to. I would have noticed you all on my own." She smiled again, pleased that he didn't recognize her yet. That small fact would make her next move all the more sweeter.

She slid her hand from his shoulder up the curve of his neck until her fingers wound tightly into his hair, forcing his mouth down to hers for a searing kiss. As soon as their lips touched she felt him stiffen and knew that the charade was over. He saw her through the mask. She pulled away slowly, biting at his lower lip as she did so. "I guess Finn also forgot to mention my name," she whispered in his ear before pulling out of his arms completely and walking away from him. She felt his eyes on her back as she left the dance floor, felt the imprint of his lips still on hers. She didn't look back once as she continued her path through the ballroom, though she knew he was still watching.

Across the ballroom, there was large staircase leading to the upper floor. At the foot of the staircase she cast a look over her shoulder, making eye contact with Logan for the first time that night. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips before turning away and climbing the stairs. She walked slowly, deliberately, and halfway up, turned back to see if he was following her.

He was.

She reached the second floor and stood off to the side, watching him from the small alcove. Couples breezed past her, hand in hand, some being discrete, others, not so much. From her position, she beckoned down to him once more, letting him know she was waiting for him. He acknowledged her, but continued his leisurely pace across the floor, stopping every now and then to speak with someone he knew, to shake hands with his father's colleagues, to kiss his mother's friends' cheeks. Occasionally he looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders, as if saying he was doing his best to get there quickly but she knew better. He was making her wait. He wanted to be in control.

She was more than willing to let him.

Logan was intrigued. He had long heard the rumors of Rory's society makeover though he had never fully believed them, much less thought he would again be on the receiving end of one of her escapades. He had fantasized about it, naturally, but she had been a chapter long closed in his life. Or so he thought. He followed her slowly through the crowd, captivated by the sight of her. She was a way in front of him still, but he could see her outline; the curve of her hips under her dress, her hair pinned up so he could see the nape of her neck. He licked his lips unknowingly, already tasting her skin.

Finally, he began to make his own climb up the staircase, keeping his eye the entire time. She waited until he was about ten paces away from her before she turned and ducked into a darkened hallway. Her heels clicked purposefully against the tile and she smiled when she heard his own steps behind her. He caught up to her quickly, stopping her mid-step. Catching her by the wrist, he pulled her roughly against him. This time he forced her mouth to his, devouring her in a kiss that sent her pulse racing and eliminated any hesitation that lingered. She kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her gloved arms around his neck. He growled as her teeth bit at his lips lightly and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her into the nearest open door and locking it soundly behind them. As their eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight they realized they were in one of the guest lavatories.

She opened her mouth to speak but he advanced on her, silencing her with his mouth once more. With ease, he pushed her to sit on the edge of the bathtub, her skirts bunching around them. He drew back and studied her, his eyes dropping to the swell of her breast, barely covered by white silk. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down before it was all over too soon. He had spent nights dreaming of being with her again, of doing everything imaginable and some not, to her body. He'd dreamt of this very moment.

What he didn't know was that she had too. She had waited five years to be with him again, and she wasn't going to wait one second longer. Her fingers slid past his tuxedo jacket, hooking over his belt, pulling at him until he stood in front of her. She kept her eyes on his as she slid her hands up his legs to the front of his pants, caressing him once through the rough fabric before unzipping him. Realizing he wore nothing underneath, she quirked an eye at him through her mask before sliding one hand inside to feel him.

Logan sucked in his breath as she stroked him. He had always loved Rory's hands on him but the feeling of her gloved hand on his skin was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt himself harden beneath her hand and gritted his teeth as she ran the silk completely over his length, gripping him firmly in her fist. She released him a few strokes later, and before he could protest she leaned forward, running her tongue once along his shaft before closing her mouth completely over him and sliding down in one long movement. With her mouth still around him, she removed her gloves, letting one hand move to the base of his spine, urging him deeper past her lips.

It hadn't been a long time since Logan had last been with a woman, but it had been a long time since a woman had made him feel like this. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take much more of Rory's mouth on him, especially as he felt her teeth graze him. With a strangled groan he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up to kiss her again. His tongue fought against hers as he spun her around again, both of them tripping on her skirts as they moved across the small room. They collided with the sink and without breaking their kiss, he lifted her up onto the ceramic counter. She looked down at him, her bright eyes daring him on from behind her mask. He kissed her on the lips hard before moving to kneel in front of her.

This time, he ran his hands up her legs, pushing the silky layers of her dress over her thighs until her skin was exposed to him. He ran his tongue over the hollow of her knee, unsnapping the lacy garter as he moved his hands higher. From above, he heard her frustrated whimpers as he teased at her, running his fingers over her lightly, tracing the outline of her lips with his finger before slipping into her. One finger at first, then two. Three fingers. He started out slow, gradually increasing his speed as his fingers pumped steadily in and out of her. Hooking one of her long legs over his shoulder he bent forward, replacing his hand with his mouth before she could acknowledge the difference.

"Fuck!" The word escaped her lips before she could stop it and her hands tangled in his hair, frantically pulling him closer into her. Logan felt himself grow impossibly harder as she uttered the word. Never could he remember her being such a receptive lover as she was right now and he felt a pang of jealousy course through him as he wondered who had unleashed this side of her. Jealousy was soon replaced with possessiveness as he doubled his efforts, intent on making her forget every other man she had ever been with. His tongue played with her, evoking memories between the two of them neither had given much thought to in years. He was relentless in his assault on her, paying no attention to her pleas. He knew how to please her, he didn't need her telling him what to do. Hell, he had been the one to teach what pleased her in the first place. Her whole body shook as her thighs tightened around him and her hands clamped down onto his shoulders. She was close, but he wasn't going to let her get any closer.

Without warning, Logan was on his feet again. Before she could protest the loss of contact he had buried himself completely inside her. She gasped as he withdrew and slid into her again, even harder than the first time. He pushed against her, forcing her further onto the counter, her back hitting the mirror with each thrust. A vase of flowers fell to the floor, neither of them paying attention as the glass shattered beneath them. His mouth was on hers again, kissing her brutally as he pounded into her. Her hands worked their way inside of his shirt, her nails leaving long scratches down the length of his back as she tried to hold onto him. It was rare she was this rough with a lover, especially when that lover was Logan, but tonight she couldn't help herself. They both were releasing years of built-up frustration with each other, and partially, she wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt her too. So be it that the pain only fueled their lust.

Rory wrapped her legs around his waist, coaxing him deeper. She tasted blood on her lips but couldn't tell if it was hers or his. She didn't care. Their tongues clashed against each other as he slammed into again and again before completely withdrawing, breathing heavily as he leaned his weight against her. She ran her hand up his arm, to cup his cheek. Running her fingertips against the edge of his mask, she moved to slip it over his head.

"Leave it," he ordered, pulling her hand away. He used this hand to pull her off of the counter and turn her around so she was facing the mirror on the wall above the sink. He kept hold of her hand in his and in reaching around to grab the other. Before she knew it, she was pinned against the marble counter with nothing to do but allow him to control her as he held her in place. Her skirts were still around her waist and he used his knee to spread her legs apart. Again without warning, he plunged inside her.

Rory gasped at the new angle and her head fell back to rest in the crook of his neck. She thrust back into him as his hips ground against her. Logan released one of her hands and braced himself against the mirror as he moved in and out of her body.

"Look at me," he whispered into her ear. It took all of her strength to raise her head from his body, bringing her eyes to meet his in the mirror. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Logan's mask was off, his entire face visible in the flickering candlelight. His dark eyes were staring back at hers. His expression was one she had seen many times, but hadn't expected to see again. She bit her lower lip, already swollen from him, and forced her hips back against him. She was so desperately close, she thought she would faint before she came.

"Look at me," he whispered again. His teeth pulled at her earlobe and with a flick of his wrist, her own mask was discarded. She stared at the two of them in the mirror, engraving every detail of them coupled into her memory. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, increasing his speed again. She knew he was just as close as she was. "When you first saw me tonight, was this what you wanted? What you pictured? Is this what you've fantasized about all these years?"

"Yes!" Her breath was coming in shaky gulps, she was unable to catch her breath as he slammed into her relentlessly. "God Logan, yes. Please," she begged. "Please." She nearly sobbed with relief as his fingers found her again, working her clit insistently as he angled her hips lower.

Logan dropped his head to her shoulder, biting and sucking, all the while keeping his eyes locked

with hers in the mirror. "Come with me," he implored her. Images of Rory filled his head, memories of the first and the last time they fucked taking over his senses. He felt his cock swell as she began to shake around him. She was moaning constantly and he wasn't sure they couldn't be heard over the music in the background. He didn't care. He thrust into her once more and felt her clamp down on him as she began to come. She tightened around him again and he felt his own release beginning. They came at the same time, loudly, eyes locked firmly together.

"Fuck," he muttered, leaning against her as he came down. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't catch her own breath. He sensed she was too weak to move so he gathered her in his arms before collapsing on the floor next to the counter.

"Mmm," she sighed contentedly, leaning her head against his chest. They were quiet for a few moments before she lifted her head and looked back into his eyes. "Hi," she said tenderly, moving in for another kiss. This one was much softer than their previous ones. "It's been awhile."

Logan chuckled. "Yes, it's been quite awhile." He looked down at her on his lap and shook his head. "You greet all long-lost exes this way?"

"Just you."

"Lucky me."

"Lucky _me_," she returned with a slight smirk. For a few minutes they made idle conversation. To an outsider, they would seem completely ridiculous but to them, it seemed completely normal. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, and not knowing that she would ever have the chance again, Rory took a deep breathing, asking the question she had held onto since she had watched him walk away from her.

"What happened to us?"

She felt him shrug underneath her. "All those parties we were both at and you never came after me," he replied finally. "I wanted you to. Hell, I wanted to come after you but I was too proud. And then before I knew it, a year had passed. And then another. And then another one. And then it just seemed like too late. I started hearing things about you then." He ran a hand up her bare arm distractedly. "You've changed, Rory."

She stiffened momentarily. "I haven't really," she protested softly. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked around the room pointedly. She blushed and ducked her head. "This isn't me, Logan, and you know that."

"No I don't," he said honestly. "I've heard the stories Rory. We share mutual friends. Like it or not, you've changed. And I'm not saying it's a bad thing," he rushed on. "Believe me, if this is what happens when the new you and I are locked in a bathroom, then I'm a big fan. But nonetheless, we both know this is something the old Rory never would have done."

"And you're still completely the same?" she challenged.

"I didn't say that." Logan sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He looked down as her hand found his again, lacing their fingers together.

"Do you think we would have been happy?" she asked. "Five years ago, if I had said yes and we would have gotten married, would we be happy now?"

Logan winced at the vulnerability in her voice. Maybe she hadn't changed so much in five years after all. "Don't do this Rory," he begged. "We can't do this. Not now."

"When else are we going to do it then?" She shook her head. "Logan, I loved you. I wanted to be with you and before I knew it, that wasn't even an option anymore. And without you, look at what I've become! Look at me! Do you think I like myself like this?"

"You can't put this on me, Rory. You can't blame me for how you choose to live your life; for the choices you make. You said so yourself, you loved me. Loved, past tense. So much time has passed. Like it or not, we've changed. And as much as I loved who I was when I was with you and what we were together, I can't sit here and lie to you. I can't pretend I'm not happy with my life now. You can't tell me you're not happy either." He looked down at their laced hands, running his thumb over the solitaire diamond on her left hand; the only piece of jewelry she hadn't borrowed for the night. "Are you happy, Rory?"

Rory was about to open her mouth to scream at him. To tell him no. To force him to look behind her mask and see how she really was, but she stopped herself. What good would it do now? She looked down at the ring on her finger and nodded. "I suppose I am," she said finally. "But that doesn't mean that I don't wish-"

"In another lifetime Rory, we would have been very happy," Logan interrupted. "But in this life? We have to accept this for what it is, and just be happy that we finally got the closure we both seemed to have needed."

He was right. She had never had any intentions of anything past what would transpire this evening between them. "I really did love you Logan."

He helped her to her feet and smoothed a hand over her hair, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I really loved you." Before he could think better of it, he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her once more. For a moment, she clung to him desperately, trying to commit every sense to memory; how he tasted, the way his skin felt under her hands; the scene of his cologne. Reluctantly, they separated, taking a step away from each other.

"Look at it this way," he said with an old familiar grin. "Who knows? The new us may run into each other at next year's Bacchanalia."

Rory laughed in spite of herself. "Or the Christmas Bazaar," she agreed, happy to be parting on a lighter note. "Save a dance for me?" she asked as they both slid their masks down over their eyes.

Logan raised her hand to his lips. "Always." They held their gaze for a moment longer than they should have and he winked at her, causing her to giggle softly. With a nod, he unlocked the bathroom door and motioned for her to leave first.

Taking a deep breath, Rory tried to regain her composure, smoothing her dress down one more time and trying to cool the blush on her cheeks. When she felt she was ready, she stepped out of the darkened alcove and inconspicuously rejoined the party, falling into step with a fellow member of the DAR as they made their way down the staircase and back into the main ballroom. Her eyes connected with Finn's from across the room and he made a big production of applauding her much to the confusion of the group of people he was conversing with. Rory laughed discretely and searched the crowd for another familiar face. He should have been there by now.

"I have been looking all over for you."

She set her smile before turning around. "I've been looking all over for you too," she lied with a pout. "You promised you'd be here hours ago! Constance has been asking for you all night." She raised her face so that her fiance could kiss her cheek, but he surprised her, kissing her fully on the mouth. For a moment, she was terrified that Nathan would taste Logan, or even worse, herself, on her lips.

If he did, he didn't let on. "Well I'm here now, so I suppose we should make the rounds so I can greet everyone properly." He rolled his eyes as his arm settled comfortably around her waist, drawing her close. Her body reacted naturally, falling into the embrace as it was inclined to do, in spite of the fact that not twenty minutes ago it was another pair of arms she had fallen into with equal ease. "You look dangerous in that costume," he whispered in her ear. "I better not be hearing stories about you at the Club tomorrow morning." He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. If he only knew. Nathan led her over to where a group of their friends were standing and they were greeted favorably. Before she knew it, she was swept up in another round of heated gossip with the girls while Nathan regaled the guys with tales of the business trip he had just returned from.

This was her life now, Rory realized, perhaps for the first time as she looked around the ballroom, taking in everything and everyone she saw. This was the path she had chosen, and while it surprised even her, Logan had been right. For the most part, she was happy. She wasn't so different from the Louise Grants, Finn Morgans, or Cherise Bennets of this world, and they were no different than her. They were all desperate to make it through life without falling; without letting people see their fears, their hopes, or their regrets. They were all fighting to keep people from seeing beneath their masks.

Every day is another masquerade.


	2. Merry Mayhem

_**Chapter Two: Merry Mayhem**_

Author's Note: This is definitely AU - again, but unlike the first chapter, this one is pure fluff. It's something different, inspired by a short story by Meg Cabot called _Party Planner. _I know it's not a traditional story, but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

To: All Stamford Gazette Employees  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Holiday Party  
Greetings all! Just a quick reminder to let you all know that all departments will close today at 4:00 p.m. to make it easier for everyone to prepare for the holiday party tonight! We hope to see all of you at the Dragonfly Inn (anyone needing directions, please email me and I will get you a copy) and remind you that cocktail hour begins at 6:30, with the live entertainment beginning at 7:00. All we ask you to bring is your holiday cheer!  
Rory Gilmore  
_Stamford Gazette Temporary Events Coordinator  
_

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Holiday Party  
Gilmore -

Just how in the hell did you get Mitchum "A penny saved is one more penny in my wife's pocket" Huntzberger to agree to fund a party in Stars Hollow, not to mention one at your mother's inn? Considering that last year our party was held in the Staff Dining Room with refreshments consisting of pigs-in-a-blanket and spiked punch courtesy of Finn, this is quite the feat! Color me impressed. I didn't think the Huntz believed in interoffice mingling. Who did you have to sleep with to get a real party and is he still single?

Seriously. Did you convince the IT guys to "shuffle" some funds from the office supplies account into the events account? You remember what happened the last time you went to IT for help, right Rory? You ended up spending the next three nights hanging out in the basement of Marty "always clear your cookies" VanWelding, watching Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader. I know you haven't forgotten that the very next week, Marty professed his undying love to you after you had one too many vodka lemonades and were bitching about the fact Jess had just broken up with you. Didn't he say you could both live in his Grandma's upstairs, so long as he got the cat to give up her room? I'm just saying, I appreciate the party and all, but if it came at this price, Gilmore, I'm happy in the Staff room.

I'm just saying,  
Stephanie Caldwell  
_Stamford Gazette Arts & Entertainment Editor_

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Holiday Party  
First of all, these emails are monitored so lay off the embezzlement talk, okay? Second of all, Shut up! I told you to forget I ever told you about Marty's Basement o' Love. That was _months_ ago. Surely, he's over me by now.

Besides, maybe he wouldn't have been such a bad husband. After all, I never would have to worry about server crashes again. And we won't talk about the defragmenting.

Anywho, it wasn't "The Huntz" who gave me the green light to have the party away from the office, it was his son, Logan. You know who Logan is. He's been slowly taking over the day-to-day operations here since Mitchum began talking about retiring. According to Millie in Accounting, Logan is going to be CEO as of New Years Day.

I just hope tonight goes smoothly. Wouldn't it be so me to completely screw everything up on my first request from our new boss? Surely, I'd be stuck in Events Planning forever and never allowed to write another article again.

Although, I wouldn't have minded pigs-in-a-blanket.

Oh no! An email from Mr. Huntzberger the Younger himself. Talk to you soon!  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Logan Huntzberger  
Re: Holiday Party  
Ms. Gilmore,

Just wanted to touch base and tell you once again how much we appreciate you stepping up and planning this party. Being relatively new to this office, I'm still not sure why Andrea stepped down as events coordinator just before the holidays, though I have heard the stories. I think having the party away from work will be a great morale booster for the staff, and after looking at our numbers for this quarter, we have plenty to celebrate other than the Holidays. From what I've read, the Dragonfly Inn is a wonderful place and I'm sure tonight will be enjoyed by all.

I look forward to meeting you tonight. My father has had nothing but brilliant things to say about your writing and I am glad I can count on your capable hands in putting together this party. I mean, you _are _a member of the DAR, aren't you?  
Logan Huntzberger  
_Huntzberger Publishing Group_

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
FW: Holiday Party  
OHMYGOD. He's counting on my capable hands? How the hell does he know about the DAR? What if I screw this up? What if I make a bad impression on him on our very first meeting? I'm dead. I'm so dead. Why did I agree to do this?  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
From: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Holiday Party  
Okaaay, Drama queen, party of one, your table is ready. First of all, he's right. You are capable of this party. Emily Gilmore has made sure of that. Secondly, everyone knows you're a DAR sweetheart; your name's been splashed in those articles for years now. Emily made sure of that too.

Thirdly, you can't make a bad first impression on someone you've already met, can you? Never mind the fact that you're Rory Gilmore, America's Sweetheart and everybody loves you blah blah blah, but let's not forget that you've already met one Mr. Logan Huntzberger before.

Ha! That's so it, isn't it? You don't think he remembers meeting you last month outside at the coffee kiosk, do you? How could he not? You both ordered the exact same thing, a large plain coffee (who even orders that anymore??) and an M&M brownie. OMG, remember how girly you got about that? You were too nervous to be your bubbly outgoing self and instead came up here and went on and on and on in the copy room about how gorgeous he was and how hard his chest looked under his suit? I'm pretty sure the copy girls are still giggling over that. I know am.

Remember that? I bet he does.  
Steph

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: SHUT UP  
Shut up! This so has nothing to do with that! Nothing at all! I mean, okay, he is gorgeous, but so what? And he likes M&Ms in his brownies, how adorable is that?

Ugh, okay, this party has to go well. I have to write him back. It would be rude not to. But thanks to you, all I can think of now is his chest. Really, thanks Steph.  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: No, YOU Shut Up!  
Hahaha. You've got it bad.

To: Logan Huntzberger  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Holiday Party  
Mr. Huntzberger,  
Thank you for the vote of confidence! Please don't worry at all, I have everything under control. Everything is going to be flawless. I know the staff at the Dragonfly Inn firsthand, and not only are they extremely professional, they are very much looking forward to hosting tonight's party. I think everyone here will enjoy it as well, I mean, it can't be worse than pigs-in-a-blanket in the staff cafeteria, right?

I mean, the DAR just wouldn't accept that.  
Rory Gilmore

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Logan Huntzberger  
Re: Holiday Party  
Happy to hear it! And please, call me Logan.

(I was teasing about the DAR, I think they're very admirable.)

See you tonight!  
Logan

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: No YOU Shut Up!  
Call me Logan?? Call me Logan?? He wants me to call him Logan.

Steph, what if this party is just the beginning? What if Logan and I meet (again) and fall in love over cocktails and dessert? His hand will brush against mine as we reach for the same canapé and sparks will fly and before you know it, we'll be ditching the party for a scandalous rendezvous in Miss Patty's studio. Okay wow, I'm back from my delusions, sorry. Do you think I can get Sookie to add M&M brownies to the dessert menu? Oh my God, this party HAS to go well!  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: No YOU Shut Up!  
Have you been drinking? Accidentally pick up Finn's coffee cup instead of your own? If so, I could use a sip myself.  
Steph

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: No YOU Shut Up!  
Shut up! You have your dreams, I have mine. Don't judge me.

I repeat, tonight HAS to go well!  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Finnegan Finnley  
Re: Holiday Party  
Love, I'm with the guys in the mail room and we're all dying to know - is tonight a black tie event? You know these guys, not a bloody decent thing to wear and I'll never loan out my Gucci ties again, so if it is black-tie, do you think we can expense a bunch of suits to Corporate?  
Finn Finnley  
_Stamford Gazette Accounts Payable_

To: Finn Finnley  
CC: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Holiday Party  
Why are you even down in the mail room? Must be nice to only work three hours a day. What's the matter? Vienna in Current Events finally take that restraining order out on you so you can't be on the fourth floor? About time. But no, there isn't any dress code. We've got the place to ourselves and dress will be casual - Although Finny, please... Steph and I beg you, please please DO wear some sort of clothing. Tell the boys down in Mail that all they'll need to bring is their jingle balls.  
Rory

To: Finn Finnley  
CC: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Holiday Party  
Smirk. What Rory said.  
Steph

To: Finn Finnley  
CC: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Holiday Party  
Okay guys. Funny. Obviously I meant Jingle **Bells** not balls. Finn, please tell the guys down there to quit faxing me their pictures interpreting what jingle balls would look like, they are offending my assistant. And the email you sent me Finn was just wrong. On so many levels.  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Michel Gerard  
Re: Dragonfly Party  
Hello Rory,  
It is with my sincerest regret and deepest sympathy that I must inform you that our kitchen will not be able to serve the requested appetizers for tonight. Due to a misunderstanding between our produce man and our chef over our seafood provider, there will be no seafood served at the Dragonfly Inn for sometime, at least until we are able to hire a new provider. I know you had your heart set on the marinated shrimp canapés, but may I suggest the spinach rolls as a replacement? I believe they go over well at any party, are very low in calories, and due to the said misunderstanding between our chef and produce man, there is an extreme amount of spinach in our pantry.  
Yours truly,  
Michel Gerard  
_Manager, Dragonfly Inn_

To: Lorelai Gilmore  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Seriously? Sookie and Jackson get into a fight over Renaldo and I can't have my shrimp canapés tonight?

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Lorelai Gilmore  
You missed it Hon, best fight ever. Most ridiculous too. But yes, I'm afraid we're without seafood for quite some time. At least until Renaldo's eye isn't so swollen.

Michel's right though. The spinach rolls are always a hit. Unless you want pigs-in-a-blanket?  
Love you,  
Mommy Dearest

To: Michel Gerard  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Michel, the spinach rolls will be fine. Could you also ask Sookie to include some M&M brownies on the dessert menu?

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Michel Gerard  
You are a very strange girl.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Paris Gellar  
Re: Party Tonight  
Gilmore, look, I'll cut right to the chase. I know you think this party is going to be great but you and I both know it won't. We've been friends long enough, I just want to be sure you know that. It's not anything you can or can't do to fix it, it's just that as a rule, company parties always suck. I hear Junior Huntzberger's going to be there. What do you know about that? Is he announcing his takeover tonight? Also, has Doyle RSVP'd? We had a fight and he won't tell me if he's going or not.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Doyle McMasters  
Re: Paris  
Rory, I know Paris has dragged you into our fight, and yes I plan on attending the party tonight, but can you please not tell her? I happen to like having the upper hand for once.

To: Paris Gellar  
CC: Doyle McMasters  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Leave me out of this.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Doyle McMasters  
Re: Paris  
Sorry. You know how she gets though. Especially when I withhold sex which is what started the whole fight. Anyways, I'll see you at the party. Wearing my jingle balls like Finn said you told him we were to.

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Where ARE you?  
I hate people. Why won't you pick up your phone? I need a coffee break.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Kirk Gleason  
Re: The Holiday Party  
Rory, your mother tells me you're having a party tonight. I assume my invitation got lost in the mail. This email, being sent on behalf of one Taylor Doose, is to inform you that the town of Stars Hollow sincerely hopes you and your guests will be abiding by all rules and regulations set forth by the Town Consul. Also, there are a few slight "tweaks" Mr. Doose would like to speak with you about, seeing as how there is no written record of this party taking place. We are concerned it will jeopardize the business of the Inn, and in that vein, the business of the town.

On a more private note, I am afraid that you'll have forgotten that I am highly allergic to spinach. If I so much as see or smell anything with spinach in it, I go into anaphylactic shock. I hope you aren't planning on serving anything with spinach tonight, as I've noticed that going into convulsions usually ends a party. However, I do carry an epi pen at all times, so if you do see me collapse, could you please stab me with it? I could ask Luke to keep watch as well...  
Kirk Gleason

To: Lorelai Gilmore  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Please keep Kirk away from the Dragonfly tonight.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Taylor Doose  
Re: Tonight  
Miss Gilmore, just a quick note to let you know that the singers you have requested for tonight may be running a little late to the festivities. It appears that Miss Patty had a minor skirmish with Babette over who was going to lead off the night, but I believe it has all been settled. Unfortunately, their squabble took place in Hartford while they were getting their hair done, and Miss Patty's needs to be re-done. Never fear though! Stars Hollow's very own Jingle Belles are dedicated to providing the holiday entertainment your party deserves!

Additionally, you will be receiving an email from my assistant shortly. I look forward to hearing from you.  
Taylor Doose

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Killing Self Now  
But you don't care, because if you did, you would have obviously emailed or called me back by now. Where are you?

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Marty VanWelding  
Re: Holiday Party  
Hey Rory! I just wanted to tell you how excited I am for tonight's party! Are you bringing a date? I hear the Dragonfly is very romantic. You know, the type of place where engagement proposals happen? I just hope I don't get too carried away! Especially since my Grandmother just gave me the family heirloom engagement ring that I happen to have in my pocket right now. See you tonight!  
Marty VanWelding  
_Stamford Gazette, Director of IT_

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Michel Gerard  
Re: Dragonfly Party  
Miss Gilmore,  
It pains me to bring this to your attention but I am afraid to inform you that despite the unusually warm weather we are experiencing today, the back garden will not be open for use by your guests tonight, due to the fact that a mishap occurred when the fountain was being cleaned.

As the garden area is the only spot the Dragonfly Inn allows smoking, I must reiterate that any members of your party that wish to smoke will have to do so down by the stables. I am sure you understand.  
Michel Gerard

To: Michel Gerard  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Dragonfly Party  
You are enjoying this way too much Michel.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Lorelai Gilmore  
Attached: photo file.  
Hey Kid, thought you would enjoy this. Kirk decided to clean the fountain with a box of Mr. Bubble bubble bath. Then the bubbles scared him. You can really see the terror in his eyes in that first picture.  
Mom

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Still Killing Self  
I hate you. Where are you? This is impossible. This party is going down in flames. I am going down in flames. Where are you?!

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Seriously Still Killing Self  
Okay, I don't know where you are, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for the Dragonfly now. Finn was nice enough to share his coffee with me, and I think maybe I can handle this now.

I'm so lying. I cannot do this. This party is going down in flames. My professional career is going down in flames. Because he was the one to okay the party, Logan's career will be forever marred by the fact that his first official task as CEO was this disaster of a party. I'll never get the chance to even talk to him tonight because I'll be too busy keeping Paris and Doyle from fighting, making sure Finn doesn't burn down the stables, and hiding from Marty and his grandmother's engagement ring.

I'm not even joking.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Seriously Still Killing Self  
I'M SORRY! I'm so so sorry. I was in a meeting. It took forever. Everyone is definitely excited for tonight. Have you left yet? I tried calling you but I had to leave a voicemail. I'll be leaving the office in ten minutes. Don't start drinking without me! God only knows you'll end up married to Marty if you do, and then you definitely couldn't have Logan, could you?

See you soon!

To: Logan Huntzberger  
Fr: Mitchum Huntzberger  
Re: Holiday Party  
What's this I hear about you having the annual holiday party at some Inn? What's wrong with the break room? We always had a good enough time there and the staff really seemed to enjoy the pigs-in-a-blanket.

I hope you know what you're doing. Those mailroom guys can be a little crazy. And well, don't forget that Finn will be there. He never mixes well with an open bar.  
Mitchum

To: Mitchum Huntzberger  
Fr: Logan Huntzberger  
Re: Holiday Party  
Yes Father, I'm well aware of Finn and the mailroom. Trust me, Rory Gilmore has everything perfectly under control. You were absolutely right about her, she is very dedicated and hard-working. I haven't met her yet, but I'm looking forward to doing so tonight. I'm just about to leave though, so I assume I'll see you there? Again Dad, don't worry. With all of the DAR work she's done, I can't imagine Rory Gilmore has left any room for anything to go wrong.  
Logan

_Interlude_

"I've gotta hand it to you kid, that was hands-down the best party we've ever had at the Dragonfly," Lorelai said gleefully into the phone the second her daughter picked up.

"Mom?"

"I've been sitting here thinking, and while it's definitely been hard to pick a favorite part of the night, I have to say the highlight of the night for me was Paris picking Doyle up by the waist and throwing him through that window. Amazing! That girl has superhero strength. She didn't even break a sweat. Good to hear the poor guy's okay, save for a few cuts and a damaged ego he's never going to get back. I'm so sorry that Taylor had the police called out, but at least they left quick enough."

"Oh God..." the events of the previous night slowly began to come back to Rory.

Lorelai kept on talking. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but Patty and Babette? Oh sure, they pretended to be offended last night when they walked off stage, but you know they were just eating it all up and loving every second. And then that Huntzberger Heir, oh honey you were right, he does have a rock hard chest." Rory slapped a hand to her forehead and buried her head under her pillow. "Let's not forget about you, dear child of mine. I mean, I know I taught you well, but I hadn't realized I taught you that well!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll see. You'll remember soon enough, and when you do, just remember this. Mommy's so proud. I have to go now, Michel has been blowing up my phone all morning. Love you!" Lorelai disconnected the call before Rory could ask her what exactly she was talking about.

_End Interlude_

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Are you in? Your door is shut and your assistant won't tell me anything. Call me! We need to talk.  
Steph

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Marty VanWelding  
Re: Last Night  
You probably hate me, don't you? I'd really appreciate it if you would keep what happened last night between us, I don't need everyone knowing what a fool I am. Or how heartbroken. I really am sorry, I thought you'd be flattered. I thought after our date before we really connected. If you ever reconsider you know where to find me.  
Marty

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
FW: Last Night  
Steph, did Marty propose to me?

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Taylor Doose  
Re: The Incident  
Miss Gilmore, we need to discuss the unfortunate turn of events last night took. Now, I don't know how things are done over in Stamford, but really, that is not how we entertain our guests here in Stars Hollow! I've scheduled an emergency town meeting for tonight at 7:00 and would appreciate you being there with a proper apology. One for the town, and one for Babette and Miss Patty - I assure you, they did not appreciate being sexually harassed in such a manner! Why, from what I hear, there were repeated shouts from the audience for them to 'take it all off' and perhaps you'll be able to explain why they were referred to as the Jingle Balls all night long? Really, Miss Gilmore, I am shocked by everything.  
Taylor Doose

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Patricia Robicheaux  
Rory dear, what a party last night! Babette and I had no idea you newspaper people could be so much fun! We'll provide entertainment anytime you want us to.

Additionally Honey, I was curious... do you think you could get me that darling Finn's phone number? What a man he was!  
Miss Patty

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Michel Gerard  
Re: Your Party  
Miss Gilmore,

I do not care what your mother says, but I assure you, from this point forward, the Dragonfly Inn will no longer be able to accommodate any parties you may have planned.

Do you even realize the extent of the damage your guests have caused to this Inn? Or the emotional trauma brought to myself. How we all shall recover, I am not quite sure.

You should know the plate glass window, the one that previously overlooked the grounds from the dining room, was flown in specially from France and custom designed, and now that it is shattered into millions of little pieces we will have to order another one from France. The price will make you weep.

Additionally, the fountain, which I distinctly remember telling you would be off limits, is going to be a nightmare to clean now that it is full of not only bubble bath, but champagne and other various alcohols as well.

Enclosed is a bill for the damages incurred. I am sure Mr. Huntzberger will have no problem paying not only promptly, but generously.

Sincerely,  
Michel Gerard

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Oh thank God, you ARE alive! After last night I was for sure you were going to slit your wrists. I swear though, it really wasn't that bad, and I mean, you're practically a hero after saving that guy's life. That's what people should remember from last night, not the striptease.  
Steph

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
What on earth are you talking about? Seriously Steph, I have the worst Champagne hangover ever, I swear, I will never pre-drink with Finn ever again. Last night is still a blur.

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
STRIPTEASE?! WHAT STRIPTEASE?! WHO!?

To: Finnegan Finnley  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Rory  
You win, she totally doesn't remember any of it. At lunch I'll pay up.  
Steph

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Finnegan Finnley  
Re: Rory  
Told you, she was eye-high in expensive champagne. She's lucky she remembered to come to work. Good thing we have the pictures.  
Finn

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Oh Sweetie, Finn and I were afraid of this. The way you were sucking down that champagne - and through a straw no less! Well, I'm sure, even in your champagne haze you still remember Paris and Doyle's very loud fight about their sex life and Doyle's lack of um, initiative. Your mom was really good with talking the cops out of arresting Paris. And I know there's no way you could forget saving Kirk's life. I mean, you knew exactly where he kept that EPI pen. Tell Sookie that those spinach rolls were amazing! But yeah, I can see how you might have forgotten everything else that happened...  
Steph

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Kirk Gleason  
Re: Last Night  
Rory, I just want to thank you for saving my life last night. I had no idea that those rolls were made of spinach. They were so good though. I'm going to talk to Taylor about making sure you're properly recognized as my hero. Until then, I owe you. If you stop by the store on your next trip to Stars Hollow, I'll give you 25 off your entire purchase.  
Kirk

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Oh god, it's all starting to come back... the shouting, the police, Kirk... those spinach rolls were amazing though, you're right. Why did I drink so much?

And Steph, again, I ask - what striptease?  
Rory

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Let me try to refresh your memory. After the glass had been cleared up and Kirk was carried off the dance floor, Finn hopped up on stage and started singing Santa Baby with Patty and Babette. He was really getting into it too. So much so that he started stripping. And well, once the clothes were off he spied the bubble fountain in the garden. Any of this coming back to you?

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Ohhhh... that's right! Finn jumped into the fountain wearing nothing but Miss Patty's Santa hat. At least it was just him. You had me scared.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Um. Not just Finn. You too, Rory.

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
OMG! No I didn't! Why would you even say something like that?!

To: Rory Gilmore  
CC: Finn Finnley  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Rory, I hate to do this... Finn, you better send her the proof.

To: Rory Gilmore  
CC: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Finnegan Finnley  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Attached: photo file  
Rory doll, hell of a party. Cheers to you! We were the highlight of the evening, if I do say so myself.

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
CC: Finn Finnley  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Very funny guys. Who did you get to Photoshop that picture together?

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
I'm going to be sick. I remember it all. I was trying to get Finn to get out of the bubbles and you know, get dressed, when he told me I needed more fun in my life. Oh god Steph, I had so much to drink and those bubbles just looked so damn inviting! And then he was singing Winter Wonderland and you know I love that song, and oh my God... I'm so going to get fired. At least Logan didn't see.

Logan didn't see, did he Steph?

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: Best.Party.Ever.  
Hate to break it to you hon, but he walked in just as your dress came off. Thankfully, that's all you took off.

To: Logan Huntzberger  
Fr: Mitchum Huntzberger  
Re: Office Party  
Son, what the hell am I hearing about a domestic dispute at the party last night? And a near-death experience? Why am I hearing stories about shenanigans in a fountain? I know you're fresh out of college, but seriously Logan, this is not the type of behavior we want to encourage at corporate events.

I sincerely hope you plan on taking appropriate measures to rectify the damage done yesterday.  
Mitchum

To: Mitchum Huntzberger  
Fr: Logan Huntzberger  
Re: Office Party  
Don't worry, Dad, I've got it all taken care of.

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: It's been nice working with you  
There goes everything... my career, my chance at a relationship with Logan, my dignity... my new two-thousand dollar dress...

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Paris Gellar  
Re: Restraining Order  
Care to tell me why I'm not allowed within 200 feet of the Stars Hollow city limit? It's not my fault Gilmore, I TOLD you not to let Doyle show up. Who the hell does Taylor Doose think he is? Is he even qualified to make stipulations like that? My lawyer will be in contact with him.

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Finn Finnley  
Re: Last Night  
I was just in the mailroom, Love. They all wanted me to let you know that this was indeed, the best office party ever. No one can stop talking about it. Those singers were delicious, and well, all the excitement, and the food, and the alcohol...Did you know the Mail boys had a drinking contest with Advertising and Advertising won? I know, I'm not very shocked either.

Also? I know we're just friends and all, but you? Look smashing all wet and bubble-covered.

Cheers again!  
Finn

To: Finn Finnley

Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Last Night  
I hate you.

To: Stephanie Caldwell  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: It's been nice working with you  
Well, it's two in the afternoon, and still no word from upstairs. Do you think its possible no one remembers that they need to fire me? Any ideas on how I could keep my job? Do you think Mitchum doesn't know?

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Stephanie Caldwell  
Re: It's been nice working with you.  
Grovel. And beg. And wear that really tight blue shirt you bought last week.

To: Logan Huntzberger  
Fr: Rory Gilmore  
Re: Holiday Office Party  
Mr. Huntzberger,  
I just want to apologize for the appalling way in which I behaved last night. I must assure you, I am usually much more level-headed than that, and any activities that I may have participated in were indeed, a once-in-a-lifetime error in judgment.

Also, while I'm at your mercy, I'd like to say something about the behavior of the rest of my co-workers as well. I'm not sure how much you're aware of, but with all of the transitioning going on this year, we have all been under a tremendous amount of pressure, and well... I think everyone just took the chance to blow off a bit of steam last night, if you will. I assure you, no one meant any harm to anyone at all.

With all of this being said, I understand perfectly if you and your father feel that my continuing my employment here is no longer an option. While I hope this is not the case, if it is, I will tender my resignation by the end of the day today.

Regretfully yours,  
Rory Gilmore

To: Rory Gilmore  
Fr: Logan Huntzberger  
Re: Holiday Office Party  
Rory,  
You're kidding right? That was one of the best parties I have ever been to, and well, I've been to a lot of parties! You know what? That party was exactly what this office needed, if I do say so myself. I'm not the only one thinking this either, people can't stop talking about how much fun they had last night. The fight that broke out? And then you saving that guy's life? The tall, gangly guy that went into convulsions? Those were both definite highlights of the night, in my honest opinion.

But you and Mr. Finnegan jumping into the fountain and singing? Now, I've been to a few foam parties in my college life, but who knew it could be such a bonding experience? Departments that never ever talk to each other were actually having fun together! That is exactly what I have been trying to accomplish ever since I started working here - I knew that this place wasn't such a stuffy work environment as everyone wanted me to believe. Seriously, after all of the money my father has put into work seminars and retreats, you yourself proved that all we needed to do to come together as a company was simply a bunch of bubbles and some Christmas carols. Brilliant.

By the way, I realized something last night. You probably don't remember this, but we've actually met before. At the coffee kiosk outside of the office? Strangely enough, we both ordered M&M brownies. (Though they weren't nearly as good as the ones last night at the party. My compliments to the chef!) I actually tried to get your name that day though, but before I could finish paying for my coffee, you had already disappeared. I recognized you immediately last night, although you were admittedly in less clothing than our first meeting.

I'm getting long-winded. I was wondering, if you had time this week, maybe we could meet for dinner? Not only do I want to discuss your most recent article, but I have several friends having birthdays this winter and would love to hear some of your party planning ideas! Give me a call, I look forward to hearing from you!  
Sincerely,  
Logan


	3. Turkey, Turkey, Boys and Trouble

Title: Turkey, Turkey, Boys, and Trouble  
Summary: Turkey is the last thing on their minds.  
Rating: M  
Author's Note: What better way to say Happy Valentine's Day, Logan and Rory fans, than with a Thanksgiving Day-themed story? Um, yeah. I don't even know what to say except that I have been working on this flipping thing off and on since 2007 or 2008. I know, that's a long time. Story idea comes from a prompt I found on Illusive. I hope you enjoy!

Premise:  
It's Thanksgiving! The day of food, food, and more food! Plan your day accordingly. You plan the festivities. You choose the host, the guests, the bringer of what food, etc… but don't forget the turkey!

Must Include:  
- Rory, Logan, Colin and Finn shopping for the feast.  
- A frantic search for some food-item necessary to the feast.  
- Football or Macy's?  
- Boys misbehaving badly.  
- Finn dressed as a Pilgrim/Indian.

Optionals:  
- "Happy we-stole-your-food-and-killed-your-people-day!"  
- Something catching fire.

Must Not Include:  
- Lorelai  
- Luke  
- The Gilmores  
- Logan and Rory fighting

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Turn it off!" Logan groaned, rolling over and burying his face against Rory's back. Rory didn't respond, she continued sleeping through the incessant ringing of the alarm clock. "Rory," he persisted, pushing closer to her.

"Mmph." Rory stirred, but didn't wake up. Logan sighed and half crawled over her sleeping form, fumbling for the alarm clock on her bedside table. He smacked at it several times, trying to turn it off before finally grabbing hold of it and yanking the plug from the socket. The clock clattered to the floor, the sound finally forcing Rory awake.

Her hands stilled his arms as he tried to roll back over to his side, keeping him hovered above her. "I can think of worse ways to wake up," she said with a sleepy smile. "But it's awfully early, isn't it?"

Logan nodded. "Who set the alarm for five-thirty in the morning?" he asked, shifting so that his elbows rested on either side of her. "I think we both know I didn't."

She yawned. "You're right, that was me," she agreed. "We need to get up, start getting things ready for today. It's going to be a very long day you know." She smiled again as he bent his head down and brushed his lips across hers. "No distractions, Logan! I need to get up."

"Some distractions," he persuaded, kissing her again. "An hour of distractions."

"Ten minutes," she bartered, pulling his head down for another kiss.

"Forty-five minutes." Logan ran his hand up her thigh to rest on her hip.

"Fifteen." She pushed her hands under his t-shirt, working it up and over his head before kissing him again.

"Fifteen? I'm hurt, Ace." His teeth grazed at the nape of her neck before he started a trail of bites and licks across her collarbone and just under the hem of her tank top. "Thirty. That's my final offer or we go back to an hour."

"Thirty," she agreed, rolling them over to their sides and propping herself up on one elbow. She leaned in and kissed him, her lips beginning a slow and lazy assault on his mouth. Not breaking the kiss, she pushed him gently onto his back, positioning herself over him, placing her hands on either side of his head to steady herself. Not satisfied with the amount of space she left between them, Logan tried to bring her down against him but she resisted, shaking her head slightly before releasing him from the kiss. She clicked her tongue softly at him and mimicked his kiss from earlier, brushing her lips once over his briefly. Then again. And then a third time. Finally, she lowered her body onto his. The thin cotton of her tank top dragged across his bare skin. She was careful to let her hair drape over her left shoulder and slide across his chest as she leaned in for another kiss.

Logan couldn't take much more; the instant her lips were on his, he grabbed her around the waist, crushing her against him. His mouth came down hard on hers and he held her tighter against him, pushing his tongue past her lips. For a few moments they battled for dominance, each taking turns pushing harder into the other, biting at each others lips, digging nails into flesh. Logan managed to get the upper hand, pinning her underneath him and moving his hands to the drawstring at her waist. Knowing it was a battle she didn't mind losing, Rory lifted her hips willingly, allowing him to slide her pajamas down to her ankles before she kicked them the rest of the way off. She sighed contentedly as his hands made their way back up her body, his fingers skimming the insides of her legs along the way. Her skin began to tingle with warmth as one of his hands settled firmly between her thighs and she heard a soft moan leave her lips as he traced one finger in and around her folds before slipping inside her.

They were both startled out of their moment by the theme from _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ blaring from somewhere in the bedroom.

For a moment, they both lay still, eyes locked firmly onto each other. Sighing, Logan dropped a kiss onto her her forehead, and much to her displeasure, removed his hand.

"Why is Finn calling before six?" Logan asked, his forehead pressed against hers. "How does Finn even know what before six is?"

"Because we told him we'd be up this early," Rory reminded him. She untangled one of her arms to reach out for the ringing cell phone. "And I doubt he's even been to bed yet." She handed the phone to Logan and rolled out from underneath him. "I'll be in the shower, try and be quick enough to join me," she called over her shoulder.

Logan looked down at the phone in his hand and cast one last look at his girlfriend, who casually slung her tank top back towards him before disappearing into the bathroom. "This better be good," he growled into the phone.

"And a very Merry Thanksgiving to you too Mate!" Finn's voice was unusually bright and cheery, given the time of day. "Did I interrupt playtime with the Missus?"

"Something like that." Logan sat up and stretched. "What's up Finn?"

"We are. And it's not even daylight. Horrible, terrible idea, Logan. Why couldn't we have driven up yesterday?"

"We were going to, but we couldn't find you," Logan reminded him.

"Ah yes, so it was my fault. Colin was right, the bastard. What time shall we be leaving then?"

"Rory and I will pick you guys up at seven. We should be at the house by ten that way."

"Brilliant. I'll be having a drink while I wait." Finn hung up before Logan could respond.

He was about to join Rory in the shower when she stepped out of the bathroom with a smile. "You're too late," she said with a shake of her head.

"You're too fast," he countered, yanking the towel from her body and pulling her flush against him. "Don't I still have ten minutes of distractions?" he asked, moving the damp strands of hair from her neck to kiss the skin there.

"Afraid not, your time's up," she said sadly and placed a kiss on his nose. "Now you go get ready and I'll get everything set to take down to the car."

"You're no fun," Logan called after her retreating back. He smirked when she turned around to face him, her mouth turned down in an outraged pout. She stalked back toward him and pressed her lips to his fiercely as her hands trailed down his chest and her knee pushed firmly between his legs. She waited for him to respond before pulling away completely.

"I think I proved last night just how fun I can be," she shot back smugly, satisfied at the nod he grudgingly gave her. "Now go get ready. We haven't got all day."

Logan dropped back onto the bed and watched her get dressed. When he had suggested to the group that they all escape their families this holiday and do Thanksgiving on their own, he had been surprised that Rory had been the first to agree; though he was pleased that she had. However, now that the day was upon them he was beginning to wonder if they'd all be able to manage to make it through. Finn was already drinking, and unless he got her alone anytime soon, Logan would be spending the day fantasizing about Rory, and he was willing to be anything that Colin and Stephanie would be at each others throats within the first fifteen minutes of their road trip.

"Hey. Huntzberger." Rory snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked. "Let's go, up and at 'em. We don't have all day you know." She winked and blew him a kiss as she walked past him. "I'm going to go start loading up the car, seriously, go shower and be ready in 15 minutes or I'm leaving without you."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her with one hand and smacked her on the ass with the other as she crossed his path. She turned to glare at him but he was already in the bathroom with the door closed before she could respond.

* * *

"Don't tell me you two are going to leave us girls to the cooking while you watch football all day," Stephanie complained as she scanned the menu for that night's feast. "Because I have to say, that thought scares me."

"It scares me too, Love!" Finn exclaimed, as a look of horror washed over his face. "Who would want to watch football all day? How dreadfully boring."

Rory twisted around in her seat to look at him. "You don't watch football Finn?"

"No Rory, just the cheerleaders." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Finn's too busy watching the parade as it is," Colin added snidely.

"Well obviously!" Finn said, his eyes lighting up. He sat up excitedly and grinned. "What's more fun than the Macy's Day Parade?"

"I can think of a couple things," Stephanie muttered before turning her attention back to the menu.

"He only loves the parade because he thinks he sabotaged one of the balloons when we were in New York for Thanksgiving two years ago," Logan explained.

"I did sabotage that balloon," Finn insisted.

"How did you manage that?"

"It was a fantastic day, really. I met a Rockette. Her name was Fiona."

"Of course it was," Stephanie interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"Her father was in charge of inflating some of the balloons. I asked to see the room where they kept the balloons until the parade, and well, we got a little carried away with our passion. She left her shoes on and a high heel punctured the balloon in several places. There was a long rip in one side if I remember correctly." He smiled fondly. "I love Thanksgiving!"

Rory smiled sideways at Logan and rested her head against the back of her seat. His hand settled over her thigh and squeezed gently before her fingers laced with his. She played idly with his hand as her thoughts turned back to their interrupted attempt at lovemaking earlier this morning. With any luck, and maybe a little scheming, they would be able to sneak away at some point during the day. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Stephanie complaining about cooking and Finn reminiscing about his Rockette.

* * *

"Unbelievable." The five of them stared into the back of the SUV in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"How? How does this happen?" Rory asked, glaring accusingly at Finn. "I know for a fact that I myself put two coolers full of food into the back of the SUV. I know this, because I was in charge of the food. Where did those coolers go? They didn't just disappear, I'm sure of that."

"And more importantly, how does a pink cooler full of liquor and confetti end up in here?" Colin asked, cuffing Finn upside the head.

Finn tried to look very serious and lasted all of seven seconds before dissolving into laughter. "I see how it goes. Blame the foreigner right away." He shrugged. "I can't say I blame you, really." He bent over in another fit of laughter.

Logan sighed. "Okay. Let's get everything else unpacked and then we'll head into town to the store and get what we need." He got his own shot in at Finn before he began pulling suitcases out of the car. "Finn treats every holiday the same," he explained to Rory. "One big excuse for drinking and childish pranks."

"They go so well together," Finn added with a nod as he breezed past the two of them and up the staircase.

"Who's bright idea was this again?" Rory asked with a laugh. She followed Logan up to their room and dropped her bags on the floor. "Oh that's right, it was yours."

"Look at it this way," Logan said, dropping his own bags and pulling her into an embrace. "With any luck, Finn will be passed out by lunch, Colin and Stephanie soon after dinner, and then you and I…" he paused to kiss her hard on the lips. "Can finish where we left off this morning." He kissed her again. He started to pull away but she grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him back even harder.

"Why wait until later?" she asked, pushing him towards the bed and giggling as they stumbled against it.

"Says the girl who made me stop," Logan teased, tracing a finger along her abdomen where he knew she was most ticklish.

"Are you complaining?" She kissed the hollow spot of his collarbone.

"Never." They were interrupted by Stephanie pounding on their door before they could get any further.

"Christ, we haven't even been here fifteen minutes," she complained when she saw the two of them entangled on the bed. "Come on, get up. We have a huge problem."

"What now?" Logan asked, irritated. He didn't even move from on top of Rory.

"Finn and Colin took your car to go grocery shopping."

"So?"

Stephanie smirked. "They're dressed as a Pilgrim and an Indian." Rory burst out laughing as Logan swore and rolled off of her. "And that's not all" Stephanie added. "They mentioned something about a battle for the turkey."

"They're dead," Logan muttered. He paused in his father's office to grab the keys to one of the spare cars. "Come on, let's go."

Stephanie grabbed hold of Rory's elbow and held her back a step. "So help me, Gilmore, you're crazy if you think for one second you're leaving me alone with Colin and Finn while you and Logan are off God knows where having sex!"

Rory rubbed her temples as they climbed into the car and checked her watch. It wasn't even noon yet. Maybe Thanksgiving on their own hadn't been such a great idea after all.

"Okay," Logan said as they entered the small grocery store. "Let's split up, as soon as we find them, I'll get them out of here and you two can finish the shopping. Deal?"

"Deal. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Can't imagine there are a lot of pilgrims and Indians running around here." Rory looked around. The store reminded her of Doose's and she grinned, imagining what Taylor's reaction would have been to a stunt like this. She headed towards the produce aisle, listening for any indication of the boys. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a foam arrow flew past her head.

"You have got to be kidding me." She bent down to retrieve the arrow and turned and started in the direction it had come from. She found the two boys a few aisles away, pushing a grocery cart and discussing something with very serious looks on their faces. Sure enough, Colin was dressed in full Pilgrim attire and Finn was splendid in his Indian headdress. They looked ridiculous.

"Colin, I'm telling you, we need green beans. It's traditional," Finn insisted.

"It is not traditional. Corn is traditional."

"Corn?" Finn shook his head. "Who eats corn?"

"Um, the Indians did for one. I don't think they grew green beans."

"And how would you know, Colin?" Finn asked indignantly. "Were you there for that first Thanksgiving?"

"Were you?"

"How about you get both?" Rory suggested, stepping up from behind them. They both jumped, and Finn grabbed the turkey out of the shopping cart.

"Stand back!" he cried, drawing his bow. "One more step and the bird gets it."

"Oh stop." She rolled her eyes. "What are you guys even doing here? Put the turkey down and let's go. Come on."

"We're not finished hunting and gathering for our feast tonight, Rory," Colin explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the stares from the people around them. "Hunting and gathering," she repeated.

"Right. Since Finn left the food, we decided we could replenish it, and what better way than a Thanksgiving hunt?" Colin asked.

Finn nodded. "It's been fantastic, so far! And look, we're nearly done. We're just deciding on the vegetable. Will you please tell Colin that I'm right about the green beans?"

Rory peered into their cart and sure enough, they had nearly everything they needed for the night. She was slightly impressed but tried not to show it. "I still say we get both," she argued. "Though I don't actually eat vegetables."

"No veggies?" Finn clapped his hands over the ears of a little girl passing by. "Keep your voice down Rory, or these children will think they can grow up to be gorgeous creatures like you without eating their vegetables." He bent down to the little girl. "Don't pay any attention to her, Kitten, she eats her vegetables every single night." The girl's mother yanked her away from Finn and glared at him.

"I'm not sure I'd take nutritional advice from a drunken fool dressed as an Indian," Logan said, coming up to them. He shook his head and began laughing. "You two look like idiots."

"Festive idiots though! Would it kill you to get into the holiday spirit some?"

"Oh I cannot wait until Christmas," Rory said, trying to stifle her giggles. She shrugged and gestured to the grocery cart. "Idiots or not, they've managed to do most of the grocery shopping for us. All they've got left to decide on is a vegetable, and it's causing a major problem here."

"Who eats vegetables?" Stephanie asked.

Rory nodded approvingly. "That's what I'm saying!"

Finn shook his head sadly. "Such pretty girls for such wretched diets." He turned to Logan. "You're the deciding vote then. Which is it? Corn or green beans?"

Logan frowned. "We always have carrots," he said.

"We're never getting out of here," Rory muttered to Stephanie, who only shook her head sympathetically. Another ten minutes of debating passed before the boys finally decided that it was worthwhile to get all three vegetables and quit arguing about it.

"That's a fancy costume you have there," the cashier noted as she looked Finn up and down before beginning to ring up their groceries.

Finn beamed. "Why thank you!" he said with a smile.

The cashier nodded. "Never come into my store again," she said, handing the receipt to Logan.

Finn's smile faded. "Well happy we-stole-your-food-and-killed-your-people-day!" He yelled sarcastically as the group pushed him out the door.

* * *

"Huh." Rory stared at Stephanie who was staring at the turkey sitting on the counter in front of them. "What do you think?"

Stephanie picked up one of the legs between two fingers and then let it drop. "I think I don't know what the hell we're supposed to do with this."

"Okay, it can't be that hard," Rory mused, nudging Stephanie away and studying the turkey herself. "Um…"

"This calls for more wine," Stephanie declared, uncorking a bottle of white wine and pouring two glasses.

"That I'll agree with." Rory accepted the glass from her. They clinked them together and turned back to the bird.

"Oh wait, I have an idea!" Stephanie paused to take a sip from her glass. "Oh Fiiiiinn!" she sing-songed into the next room. "He'll know what to do," she promised. "The boy Tivo's Food Network shows _for fun_." She whispered the last two words, her eyes lighting up with awe.

"I don't know that this is such a good idea," Rory said worriedly.

Finn appeared in the doorway. "Yes Miss Stephanie?" He frowned at them. "The white wine was for dinner! What will we drink now?"

"Probably one of the other bottles you brought along," Stephanie batted her eyelashes at him. "Finnie, we need your help."

"With what?"

"With that." Rory pointed to the turkey. "What do we do with it?"

Finn smirked. "First you need to stuff it. Then you baste and garnish. Then it goes in the oven."

"Mmhmm." Stephanie took another sip. "How do you stuff a turkey?" She picked up a leg again and let it drop. "I mean, what would Rachael Ray do?" Finn made an obscene gesture with the turkey and she made a face at him. "Oh ew, forget it. Finn, be a doll and take care of the turkey, okay? We'll take care of the rest."

"Sure you will. I see where this is going." Finn sighed dramatically. "First it's, Finn, take care of the turkey, then it's Finn, peel the potatoes, then it's Finn, have a glass of wine. Actually." He paused and grabbed Stephanie's glass, finishing it off. "That last one wasn't such a bad idea." He refilled her glass. "Both of you, get out of here! Go keep the boys company while I get to know this turkey on a very personal basis." He bent down. "And how are you, little birdie? Ready to be roasted, I bet." He grinned and waved them out. "Go on."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Stephanie grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"He's talking to the turkey," Rory hissed. "No good can come of this!"

"Come of what?" Colin asked. He and Logan were sprawled out on different couches in game room, watching football on one of the biggest television screens Rory had ever seen. "Where's Finn?"

"Playing Naked Chef with the turkey," Stephanie answered, settling herself across from Colin. Her nose wrinkled. "I hope he's not really naked though. Oh well. What's going on in here?"

"Football," Colin said. He tossed a piece of popcorn at her. "And I'm telling you right now, there will be no complaining from you. You are going to sit there and look pretty while watching football. It's what you do on Thanksgiving. We are not going to turn to see what else is on, we are not going to turn it off and play some stupid game, we are going to sit here and watch football."

She opened her mouth to argue but shut it when she saw the look Colin gave her. "Fine. But could you explain to me what exactly they're doing?"

While Colin explained the basics of the game to her, Logan pulled Rory down onto his couch and rearranged their bodies so that they were laying comfortably next to each other. "How are you?" he asked.

She snuggled her head into his chest. "Better now that I'm out of the kitchen," she murmured. She inhaled, taking in the familiar scent of cologne lingering on his t-shirt. His hand found its way into her hair and played absently with the dark locks.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, Rory decided as she settled into his embrace and turned her eyes to the football game. Sure, she was used to the craziness of the holidays and while having once attended a record-setting six dinners on one Thanksgiving alone had been one extreme, this was another. She was only expected to eat once, and for all intents and purposes, she was basically hosting this dinner for her friends. Of course she missed her mother, it was the first time they hadn't spent a holiday together, but Lorelai had understood, and they both knew it was all part of that whole growing-up process they sometimes struggled with.

Besides, she mused, shifting her focus to Logan's profile. This was a million times better than having to endure another Huntzberger family dinner. When Logan had first approached her with the idea of a Thanksgiving getaway with their friends, she had initially resisted. Then he explained a typical holiday spent with his family, and after throwing in a well-placed guilt trip over a fight he had just had with Mitchum and how it would affect the whole day, Rory gave in and agreed to Thanksgiving at the Huntzbergers' vacation home in upstate New York.

And now that they were here, she couldn't really complain at all.

She must have dozed off for awhile because the next thing she was aware of was Logan's hand creeping underneath her sweater and inching up over her stomach. She jumped slightly and turned her gaze from his profile to look him directly in the face. She raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked at her, recognizing the look in his eyes. Before she could protest, he expertly flipped them so she was beneath him. He kissed her, his hands pushing even further up her shirt.

"Logan!" she hissed, pulling away. "What are you thinking? Colin and Steph are-"

"Sound asleep," he murmured, turning her head to the side so that she could see they were indeed asleep on their couch. He turned her head back to his. "And Finn's busy in the kitchen, so we're all alone." He bent to kiss her again.

"Then let's go to the bedroom," she protested.

"And risk waking them up? No thanks. I like you right here." His hands pressed firmly into her skin, massaging her in slow, easy circles.

"Right here is good," she agreed reluctantly as he pushed her deeper into the couch. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, willing herself to forget that they weren't alone. There was no way he was going to get her clothes off but that didn't mean they still couldn't have a little fun. Logan must have read her mind because soon he was using his knee to spread her legs apart, pushing himself against her. She wrapped one of her legs around his, trying to create as much friction as she could between the two of them.

"Jesus Rory," he groaned, burying his face in the curve of her breasts, still thrusting against her. He was surprised when she kept his leg firmly trapped with hers, grinding just as hard against him. This was what he loved about her; eighty-five percent of the time she had such a chaste demeanor about her, but that other fifteen percent drove him absolutely crazy with lust. Never before would he have been content to merely just make out with a girl, and while he wasn't particularly pleased about it now, he couldn't stop himself and he knew he couldn't push her much further. He wasn't sure he could take it if she suddenly remembered where she was and froze up on him. He was shocked to feel her hand snake under his waistband and wrap firmly around him. It took every bit of willpower he had not to rip her jeans off and take her right there. "Not fair," he mumbled into her sweater.

"Just say the word, and I can stop," she whispered back, stilling her hand for a second. She shuddered as he brought his own hand down to cup her through her jeans, the friction of the rough denim against her was almost too much and she tightened her grip on him.

"No stopping," Logan muttered, circling his thumb into her. He was closer to the edge than he liked, given their particular surroundings but he wasn't about to stop her now.

"Touchdown!" Finn yelled, startling Rory and Logan apart. She pushed Logan off of her with a glare.

"What's going on?" Colin asked as he sat up and blinked his eyes awake. "What are you yelling about?"

"They scored," Finn said with a nod at the television. "And by the looks of it, Logan was busy rounding third base."

Colin snapped his head around to look at Rory and Logan, and snorted at their disheveled appearance. "Don't let us stop you," he added with a smirk. Rory felt her cheeks burn and she hissed murderous intents into Logan's back as she hid behind him.

"Come now, let's leave the lovebirds alone," Finn said. "Collect the sleeping Stephanie there, and we'll at least be kind enough to go into the other room and allow these two to regain some of their dignity." He failed at trying to keep a straight face as he spoke. "Well, the very least we can do is let them calm down a bit in private." He shook Stephanie awake. "Come along Miss Steph, I'm going to show you how to baste a turkey."

"Isn't that what Logan was about to show Rory?" Colin asked sarcastically, ducking as Logan threw a pillow at him.

Finn made a face. "That comment was in poor taste for even me, Colin, and that's saying a lot since I'm neck high in alcohol right now." He looked over at Logan and Rory once more. "No worries Rory, I'll take care of this rude pig for you right now." Finn, Colin, and Stephanie left the room, with Stephanie sleepily asking what was going on along the way.

Once they were alone, Logan turned and faced Rory, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry about that," he said genuinely.

"Mmhmm." She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "They're sound asleep, Rory. Finn's in the kitchen Rory, we're all alone Rory," she mocked him.

"We're all alone now," he pointed out with a half shrug. "And I don't think they'll be coming back in here anytime soon, so..." his voice trailed off suggestively as he winked at her. The steely glare she fixed on him was enough to cool him down a bit. "Right, sorry." He raised his hands in defeat and slid away from her on the couch. "Just so you know though, the minute we're truly alone, I plan on ravaging you, Rory Gilmore."

She tried to keep her gaze angry, but couldn't help the slight fit of giggles that escaped her. "I'll be holding you to that," she said, leaning all the way over to give him a peck on the cheek. "I swear to God though, if Colin continues to bring this up all night long..."

"He won't," Logan promised. "And if he even opens his mouth to say one word, I'll remind him of the time his stepmother caught him in the broom closet with LeighAnn Lively and was so relieved to see he liked girls that she shared the story in all its graphic detail to their dinner guests that night. That should shut him up."

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I even want to hear that story," she said with a laugh.

"And you won't, unless Colin can't keep his mouth shut." He stood up, pulling her to her feet alongside of him. "Come on, I think it's safe to say we can't leave those three alone in the kitchen for very long for fear that they'll set something on fire."

"I don't know," Rory said with a chuckle. "Finn seemed to know how to handle that turkey really well, didn't you, Finn?" she asked as they met up with everyone else in the kitchen. Finn was busy poking at the turkey while Colin was busy chopping vegetables and Stephanie was stirring something over at the stove.

"That's right!" he said proudly. "Glad the two of you could join us, we're in serious Iron Chef mode here but someone needs to peel the potatoes." He glanced up from the oven. "Wash your hands first though, we don't know where they've been."

"I've got a pretty good guess," Colin quipped.

Logan glanced at Rory and winked. "So Finn, you'll never guess who I ran into last week."

"Cher?"

"LeighAnn Lively," he said, his voice a notch louder than normal.

Colin's cheeks reddened briefly. "Uncalled for Logan, but point taken." He grabbed a stalk of celery and threw it at Logan. "Start chopping for the stuffing." The vegetable flew past Logan's hands and glanced off his shoulder before falling to the floor. "Oops."

"Nice throw," Logan said with a roll of his eyes before grabbing a handful of carrots and throwing them back.

Finn frowned. "This is no way to treat our vegetables boys," he said with a shake of his head. He turned and ducked as vegetables flew toward him from both directions. "Oh come on now!" he protested. "This is just uncalled for!"

Rory laughed as she sidestepped the mess and turned to the sink to start washing the cranberries. They all continued to work together, joking and laughing as they moved around each other comfortably in the kitchen. Over the din, Logan managed to catch Rory's eye and smiled at her. She tilted her head questioningly, but he just smiled and winked before turning back to his task. She stared at him for moment longer before shaking her head and jumping into a spirited debate with Colin over pumpkin pie versus cherry.

They were interrupted by a shriek from Stephanie and a guffaw from Finn. The other three turned in time to see Finn spray Stephanie with the sprayer next to the sink. She was instantly drenched, and in her rush to retaliate, she tripped over Colin, sending him, along with a bowl of mashed potatoes to the floor.

"Oh you're dead," Stephanie threatened, scrambling up from the floor and lunging at Finn, who sprayed her again. She moved to tackle him and he turned, sending a shot of water Rory's way.

"Come on!" Rory cried, pushing the wet hair from her face and ducking behind Logan, who was the next to get sprayed. Colin was the one to take Finn down; grabbing the nozzle and soaking him completely before reaching over to turn the water off.

"Enough!" Logan ordered finally, just as Stephanie had picked up one of the pies and was about to throw it at Finn. Rory stepped in and took the pie from the other girl's hands. "Okay." Logan sighed and looked around. "You three go get cleaned up and changed for dinner and Rory and I will clean up in here and then go change when you're done. Dinner should be ready in half an hour, do you think you can hold off until after then before completely ruining the whole damn thing?" He looked pointedly at Finn. He chased them all out of the kitchen before turning back to Rory. "I'll take the floor if you want to finish the vegetables?" He offered.

"Why do I have to help clean?" she grumbled good-naturedly. "I'm soaking wet too, you know." He raised an eyebrow at her before he began to unbutton the blue shirt he wore. "What are you doing?" He shrugged out of his shirt and peeled the t-shirt from his body and tossed it to her.

"Dry off and get to work," he chided her, pulling his arms back through the other shirt. He left it unbuttoned and grabbed a couple of towels to mop up the floor. Rory admired the view for a long moment. Logan glanced back at her and she quickly moved over to the stove to check on the carrots.

"I think that's it," Logan said, fifteen minutes later. "We're just waiting on the last of the pies, and the turkey, and well, Steph, Colin and Finn."

Rory laughed from where she was sitting on the counter, watching Logan work. "I think it's safe to say, they abandoned us," she agreed, clicking her heels against the cabinets.

"Ah, to hell with them. We did a good job in here, if I do say so myself."

"We did indeed." She set her glass of wine down and crooked a finger at him. He stepped in between her legs and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer. "You look pretty hot in the kitchen, you know that?" she asked, dipping her head to kiss him.

"Not so bad yourself," he mumbled, his fingers digging into her knees as he leaned in and kissed her again. She gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth but quickly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hands crept under her sweater again and he was surprised when she didn't protest or pull away. Instead, she just pushed his own shirt down his arms.

"We're just going to get interrupted," he protested finally, nipping at her neck. "Again."

"Not if we're quick." The words escaped her before she could stop them and he pulled his head back to look at her.

"Seriously?" He looked around the kitchen pointedly. "Right here?"

She giggled and nodded. "Really? You're going to ask me twice? If you want me to change my mind, I'll-" she was cut off by another kiss and was surprised at how quickly he was lifting her hips to slide her jeans down just far enough. She sighed into his neck as his fingers found her first, teasing at her expertly. "We don't have a lot of time," she whispered, anxious that any one of their friends was going to walk into the kitchen at any second.

Logan was immensely turned on by this turn of events, and didn't need to be told twice. After all, he'd been waiting all day for this exact moment. He pulled her closer to the edge of the countertop and in one quick move was buried deep inside of her. They both stilled at the contact, and she sighed contently. She licked her lips and was about to urge him on when the shrill beep of the smoke detector broke through their haze and they sprang apart immediately.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rory jumped down from the counter and quickly redressed, immediately missing her contact with Logan. She swore lightly as she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled a burnt strawberry pie from the smoking oven.

"What's going on in here?" Finn, Colin and Stephanie all came running in and looked back and forth between Rory and Logan. "Not the strawberry!" Finn moaned. "That was what I was looking forward to the most!"

"What happened?" Colin asked again.

"Nothing," Rory and Logan answered simultaneously.

"Christ." Stephanie shook her head as she noticed their disheveled appearance. "Really? Do the two of you need to be excused to your room for awhile? Clearly, you can't keep your hands off of each other. You almost burned the house down!"

"We did not almost burn the house down," Rory protested. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced at the clock on the stove. She was still buzzing from their encounter and wanted more than anything to finish it. There just wasn't any time though, as the oven timer went off, signaling that the turkey was done. She sighed and snuck a glance toward Logan who was full on smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and handed him the oven mitts.

"Rory, let's go finish pouring the wine and lighting the candles," Stephanie suggested. "Boys, we'll leave you to the carving of the turkey and bringing the food out, okay? Okay." She grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her into the dining room.

"I'm sorry about your pie," Rory said as she picked up the water pitcher and began moving around the table.

"What? Oh yeah, forget about that, I get it, you and Logan are all about getting some. What else is new?" She grabbed Rory's arm and spun her around to face her. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have sex with Finn tonight."

Rory blinked. "That's... unexpected. I thought you and Colin?"

Stephanie waved her hand dismissively. "Finn's been flirting with me all day, and the whole water thing kind of sealed the deal, you know?" She leaned forward. "He totally walked in and saw me naked as I was changing for dinner."

Rory tried not to laugh. "Why didn't you just go for it then?" she asked, her voice full of amusement.

"Because the fire alarm went off."

"Oh. Sorry about that." She didn't sound sorry at all. "Well, good luck?" She wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to say.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I don't need luck." Stephanie tossed her hair. "Just... I'm calling dibs on the hot tub tonight, okay?"

This time, Rory did laugh. "It's all yours," she promised solemnly.

"What's all yours?" Both girls snapped their heads around at the sound of the guys coming into the dining room.

"Just girl talk," Stephanie said coyly. Nothing for any of you boys to worry your sexy little heads over. She clapped her hands as they set various dishes onto the table. "It all looks so good!"

Logan glanced at Rory and she just shook her head, mouthing the words _you don't want to know._ They carried the rest of the food out and sat down to their Thanksgiving feast.

Dinner was unlike any other Thanksgiving dinner Rory had ever been to. There was no fighting, no drama, no tofu. They all talked and laughed, sharing stories of their favorite holidays, and some of the more disastrous ones. The whole time, Stephanie kept shooting looks the way of an oblivious Finn and as the hours crept on,under the table, first Logan's foot, then his fingers kept finding their way up Rory's thigh.

Before any of them knew it, the last of the wine was consumed and all the was left was a few crumbs of pumpkin pie. It was unanimously voted to put off the cleaning until the next day. Colin excused himself, explaining he had texted LeighAnn Lively for the hell of it, and coincidentally, she was in town with her family and he didn't see the harm in stopping by. Sure enough, Stephanie had cajoled Finn into joining her in the hot tub, tempting him with a stowed away unopened bottle of wine, and Rory and Logan were left sitting at the table, eying each other warily.

"What's that about?" Logan asked as Finn and Stephanie disappeared outside.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she said with a shake of her head. She pushed her chair back from the table. "Soooo," her voice trailed off suggestively. ""I think we're finally really alone."

Logan stretched his arms over his head and yawned, pushing his own chair back. He held her gaze for a long moment. "Race you upstairs?" he asked, rising up from his chair and sprinting toward the staircase. Rory laughed, jumping up from her own chair and chasing after him. She caught up to him halfway up the stairs and they paused to kiss for a moment before he grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way to their room.

"Wait, wait," Rory pulled away slightly. "I actually brought something to wear for you tonight."

"Rory," he whined. "After everything today, I don't need lingerie. I need _you."_

_"_I'll only be ten minutes," she promised, kissing him once more. He tried to pull her over to the bed but she moved away from him. "Ten minutes," she said again, blowing a kiss at him.

"Better make it five, or I'm coming in after you," he grumbled. She just laughed and shut the door to the adjacent bathroom.

Six minutes later, Rory gave herself a final once-over in the mirror, smiling satisfactorily at her reflection. She shook her hair out once more and applied another coat of gloss to her lips before unlocking the door. "Oh Logan," she singsonged as she stepped back into the bedroom. She stopped short at the scene before her and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

Logan was sprawled out on his back on their bed, sound asleep. She stalked toward the bed and climbed over him. "Logan," she said softly, shaking his shoulder. He didn't budge. She frowned. "_Logan."_

"Mmph." His eyes fluttered but didn't stay open.

"Logan!" Now she was the one whining, but dammit, after all of their interrupted trysts she was not entirely prepared to let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak.

His eyes finally opened and he looked up and smiled sleepily. "Come here," he said, pulling her down into his arms. Grudgingly, she let herself relax in his embrace as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "A ten minute nap, Ace," he whispered.

"Mmhmm." She twisted in his arms to glare at him disbelievingly but he was already drifting off again. She was surprised by her own yawn, and well, given the amounts of food and wine they'd each had all day long, maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all. She felt her own eyes closing of their own free will and tried to block out the sounds coming from the hot tub just outside below their window. She shifted against Logan, hoping a precisely placed nudge of her knee would wake him up but he didn't stir. Finally, she sighed and allowed her eyes to drift shut completely. Logan's arms tightened around her and his breath was warm in her ear. She felt herself smiling into his chest.

No, this definitely wasn't a bad way to spend the holidays after all.

Christmas; however, now _that _was going to be a whole other story.


End file.
